


IT’S NEVER THAT EASY THOUGH, IS IT?

by modernheroin



Series: Lovers' Quarrels [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst, Break Up, Breakups, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernheroin/pseuds/modernheroin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief background on how Margaery broke someone's heart to follow her own. Companion piece to Documented Minor Emotional Breakdowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IT’S NEVER THAT EASY THOUGH, IS IT?

It started with that damned flower.   
Margaery loved flowers. She loved gardening. Bring her a plant, flower, whatever, and she couldn’t resist. So when Sansa Stark, fourth year, Ravenclaw, came to her shyly asking for help with a Herbology homework, Margaery absolutely could not be any more happy to help. She enjoyed helping the younger students, taking delight in showing off for them, and if she were being honest, Sansa Stark was absolutely gorgeous.   
She probably shouldn’t be thinking about those things, gods, she has a beautiful girlfriend who adored her, but every time she happened to see a glance of the Stark girl, she felt her heart skip a beat. She’s never talked to her, there was really no reason to, though she’d always wanted to, and when she found Sansa Stark standing outside the Slytherin prefects’ bathroom, she had a strange feeling that the girl was waiting for somebody.   
“Are you looking for someone?” Margaery asks her with a smile.   
The girl instantly blushed. “Uh y-yeah, actually, yes.” Sansa stammered out. She folded her hands neatly. “I actually wanted to um, talk to you?”   
Margaery was surprised, but amused. “Interesting.”   
“I’m sorry,” Sansa says, “I don’t… I mean. I’ve never talked to you before and you must think this is so strange. I’m Sansa. Sansa Stark.”   
Margaery laughs now, this was strange, but Sansa was just utterly adorable. Her voice grows warm as she replies, “I know who you are. Is there anything I can do for you?”  
Sansa exhales, relieved. The warmth in Margaery’s tone has emboldened her. “I’m sort of having trouble with a Herbology homework?” She’s blushing again, but she continues. “Professor Longbottom assigned us each a mysterious seedling, gave us two weeks to identify it and make it grow, and I have no idea…”  
“Ah,” Margaery understands. She smiles and says softly, “It would be my pleasure to help you, Sansa Stark.” 

 

~

 

She’s in the library with four or five books on plants strewn about, but she’s not reading any of them. Frankly, the moment Sansa showed Margaery her seedling, Margaery had known what it was, but Sansa’s still got two weeks, and Margaery had plenty of time to tell her. She wanted to drag this time with Sansa, get to know her a bit, perhaps be friends. She told Sansa she’d wait for her in the library so they could look over some books together, but while waiting Margaery found herself sketching a flower, actually, the flower.   
“Hi, gorgeous.” She hears a voice behind her and she turns around and there is her girlfriend, grinning at her.   
Arianne Martell grabs a seat next to Margaery and leans in for a quick kiss. She sees the drawing and peers curiously at her girlfriend. “Oh, I love this drawing. Your favourite. Lilies right?”   
It was. Arianne’s not as great at Herbology as Margaery, but during the beginning stages of their relationship, they took to leaving each other little flowers and notes everywhere, and lilies were one of Margaery’s favourites. How nice of her girlfriend to remember. “You’re such a good girlfriend,” Margaery says, taking one of Arianne’s hand and pressing it to her face.   
“I know, I’m kind of a big deal. You’re a lucky girl.” Arianne’s tone has turned playful , and she flips her beautiful curly jet-black hair at Margaery’s face and Margaery raises her eyebrows, amused.   
“Really now?” she grins, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend’s neck, then leans in to whisper against Arianne’s ear. “Remind me again how lucky I am, why don’t you.” Then she gives her girlfriend’s earlobe a little nip.   
Arianne releases a low hiss and Margaery chuckles. They’re both turned turned on now, and Arianne looks around and then gets up, tugging Margaery along with her. She leads Margaery to the Restricted section, glancing around to make sure they’re alone, they are, so Arianne proceeds to kiss Margaery, deeply.   
Arianne sighs when a few fleeting kisses are dotted on her shoulder, and Margaery wraps her arms around her waist. Margaery makes an approving noise when Arianne’s hands wander underneath her shirt, moving upwards towards her breasts, and it’s so exhilarating for them to do this, Margaery inhales deeply, smells her girlfriend’s hair, kisses her neck, and she couldn’t help it, she moans, because Arianne’s hands have reached their intended place and she squeezes slightly.   
Arianne stops, eyes wide, but her face is a mixture of amused and shock. She removes a hand from Margaery’s breast and covers her girlfriend’s mouth. “Babe!” she scolds her, laughing. “Do you want us to get in trouble?”   
Margaery nods and tugs on her girlfriend’s wrist. Arianne removes her hand from Margaery’s mouth. “Yes, I do,” Margaery says slowly, suggestively, “Let’s get in big trouble.”   
But Arianne removes her other hand from Margaery’s other breast, stands a little farther away from Margaery. She’s fixing her shirt and Margaery’s curious now as to what could be going on, looks at her girlfriend with a barely raised eyebrow.   
Arianne just smirks at her. “Can’t get in trouble now. You’re speaking to the prefect who’s going to be appointed Head Girl next year.”   
“Oh gods, babe, that’s fantastic!” Margaery squeals and grabs her girlfriend for a tight hug. They’re about to kiss when Sansa walks in on them.   
Margaery wants to die.   
Arianne turns her head and sees Sansa. She tilts her head curiously and steps away from Margaery. “Yes?” she asks curtly.   
Sansa stiffens. “Um, I’m sorry I was looking for Margaery.”   
Margaery puts her hand on the small of her girlfriend’s back, as if to say, “I got this,” and Arianne relaxes.   
“For your Herbology homework right?” she asks. “Sansa Stark?”   
“Yes,” Sansa is blushing again and Margaery once again can’t help but smile, this girl is adorable. “You’re Arianne Martell.” Margaery couldn’t help but notice the slight awe in Sansa’s tone as she says Arianne’s name. She feels a bit jealous. Sansa extends her hand towards Arianne.   
Arianne smiles slowly, but she does takes the hand offered to her, giving it a slight shake. “Nice to meet you, Sansa. You’re very pretty.”  
It shouldn’t be possible, but Sansa turns even redder. “N-not as p-pretty as you,” she stammers and Margaery and Arianne both start to shake with laughter. “I mean. Thanks. Wow. You’re very pretty too. I mean. Both of you. Just y-yeah.”   
Margaery walks over to Sansa, takes her arm, leads her away. “Yeah, just say thank you, sweet girl.” She murmurs to the redhead.  
Sansa turns around at Arianne, who’s just standing there, looking amused and still trying to control herself.. “Thank you.” She breathes.   
Margaery turns back to her girlfriend, mouths, “I’m sorry.” Worries for a bit upon seeing Arianne shake her head, but the other girl just smiles and waves her hand. 

 

~

 

They’re on Margaery’s bed, Margaery’s hands rubbing slow circles on Arianne’s still trembling frame, Arianne starts chuckling.   
“What?”   
“I’m just thinking how I’ve never been happier,” Arianne says and presses a kiss to Margaery’s forehead. “I’ve just been informed I’m going to be chosen as Head Girl, I’m the smartest student in my year, seems like we’re going to win the House Cup this year, plus my very sexy and very beautiful girlfriend has just shagged me so hard I almost blacked out.”   
“I was a bit worried there, actually, thought I killed you.” Margaery laughs. “But you’re not winning the House Cup.”   
“You have to destroy me first before you win the House Cup,” Arianne glares at her, jokingly.   
“As if I could,” Margaery giggles, holds Arianne tighter, then remembers something. “How’s your Patronus coming along?” she asks.   
Arianne sighs. She had been practicing her Patronus since the summer and it’s been her number one frustration as of late. “Still could use some work, but I’m feeling quite confident now. I can’t wait to show it to you.” She turns over and sits up so she can talk to Margaery properly. “How’s yours?”   
“Terrible.” Margaery’s Patronus was not coming along. At all.  
“Do you want to practice with me tomorrow?” Arianne says. “After supper, we can practice together.”   
Margaery groans. “Oh babe, I’d love to, but Sansa’s project is due the next day and I promised her I’d check everything beforehand.” She takes one of Arianne’s hands and kisses it. “Once this is over though, we can practice all you want.”   
Arianne pouts. “Sansa Stark is stealing you away from me.”   
Margaery looks down and sighs. “It’s the last week, I promise,” she says quietly. “Besides, I’ve rather enjoyed getting to know her.”  
“Yeah she’s very pretty isn't she?”   
“What?” Margaery furrows her eyebrows. “What’s that got to do with anything?”  
Arianne stares at her girlfriend curiously. “I was making a joke, babe.” Notices the vague discomfort on Margaery’s face. “Are you alright?”  
“What, no, yeah. Sorry.” Then Margaery moves and kisses Arianne’s neck. Kisses her soft and deep, tongue swiping past Arianne’s and the other girl moans. “Ready for round four?” 

 

~

 

She hasn’t been up to the Hufflepuff Common Room in ages, but she’s running there now, breathing hard, she’s got to find Loras, talk to him, he’s the only one she can trust. She stops and sees the pile of large barrels, taps the right ones the rhythm that Loras has taught her and she finds herself in the cheerful room that is the Hufflepuff Common Room.   
“Oh Margaery Tyrell, you naughty girl,” Helga Hufflepuff says, appearing in her portrait.   
“Is Loras around?” Margaery asks the co-founder of Hogwarts. She needs him. Now. Didn’t see him at the Great Hall for supper so she left early in search of him.   
Before Helga Hufflepuff could answer, Loras comes out of the boys’ dormitory having heard his little sister’s voice.   
“Margaery!”  
“Loras!” They hug each other quickly and Loras quickly leads her to his room. Before he could close the door, Margaery blurts out,   
“Sansa Stark kissed me.”  
Loras’ face says it all. He’s aghast. “Sansa Stark isn’t even gay!” he exclaims.  
“I thought so too!” Margaery is in shock also, her heart hasn’t stopped its frantic beating since the kiss happened. She looks at Loras’ face, sees him glaring at her.   
“Margaery, what are you doing?” he snaps. “Seven hells! Don’t you have a girlfriend? What about Arianne Martell?”  
Margaery sits down on his bed with a sigh. “I haven’t done anything!” This can’t be her fault, can it? She loves Arianne, really she does, but the moment Sansa’s lips touched hers, Margaery was a goner. “Tell me what to do about Arianne, Loras. I have absolutely no clue.”  
Loras crosses his arms. “Pick then, her or Sansa Stark. If you pick your girlfriend, you can choose to tell her about this. Or not.”  
“She’s going to be furious.”  
Loras nods. “Unless, you want to end it with her and start this thing with Sansa Stark?”   
A strange feeling twists inside of Margaery unexpectedly. She couldn’t. Could she?   
“Yeah, you think about that,” Loras says. Margaery peers at him, sees a strange glint in his eyes.   
“Why do you look like that?” she asks him accusingly.   
His reply is a smug face. “I had a date in Hogsmeade that went rather well.”   
“No, not Renly Baratheon?!”   
Loras can’t contain his joy. “He left training to meet me. He kissed me right outside Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop!” Loras was beaming, and despite her troubles, Margaery couldn’t help but smile for him.   
“I should go,” she says. She gives her brother a quick hug. “Sorry, I just really needed to tell you.”   
“Margaery,” Loras calls out, before she closes the door. “Be sure, alright?”  Margaery gulps. Nods.   
“Then be gentle. Whoever one it is.”

 

~

On the night she decided what to do, Margaery searches for Arianne on the Quidditch field, the silver light around her a dead giveaway that she’s practicing her Patronus. Margaery couldn’t make out the shape, has no idea what it is.   
“Margaery!” Arianne spots her and tucks her wand away before running to meet Margaery. Arianne kisses her firmly, her hands curving around Margaery’s shoulders and instinctively Margaery lightly runs hers up and down Arianne’s back before pulling away.   
“You made it.” Arianne is beaming, presses another peck to Margaery’s lips and then smiles.   
“I have to talk to you.” Margaery says, and gods, just saying the words out sets her pulse racing.   
Arianne tilts her head and steps back. “You sound grave.”   
Margaery nods.   
“Baby, what is it?” Arianne reaches up with one hand, rubs her knuckles down Margaery’s cheek. “Whatever it is, just tell me.”   
This is going to be bad. “I-” Margaery starts, pauses, then starts again. “Sansa Stark kissed me.”  
Arianne’s heart stops beating.   
Margaery saw her face get drained of colour. Then she continues, “She kissed me and I kissed her back.”  
“Margaery,” Arianne whispers, her eyes welling up with tears.   
“Arianne, I don’t, I can’t, I-I-I’m sorry-”  
“Margaery!” Arianne cries out. Pushes her girlfriend. She starts to say something, but stops because it’s too much, whatever is happening. Her tears spill over and she rubs at her eyes, feels Margaery shift in closer. “Do you want to be with her now, then?”   
Margaery doesn’t say anything. Arianne looks at her face and realises she doesn’t have to.   
“I’m sorry,” Margaery says again, her voice rough because now they’re both crying in earnest. “I don’t know, I can’t get the kiss out of my mind.”   
“When.” Arianne tries to steady her voice, doesn’t really want to have a shouting match with Margaery out here. Margaery doesn’t reply at once and Arianne repeats herself, this time more sharply. “When did she kiss you, Margaery?!”  
“Two nights ago,” Margaery finally says, after a few seconds.   
“WHAT?” Arianne bites out angrily, giving up all hopes of this not turning into a shouting match. “She kissed you two nights ago and you only tell me this now?!!” She resists the urge to slap the girl, but only barely.   
Margaery splutters. “I didn’t know what to do-”  
“And now you do.” Arianne interjects sharply, finally realises what Margaery’s intentions are. She’s beyond angry now, she’s completely fucked up inside over this, and Margaery can’t stop herself from crying hard. She had decided, trusted her gut, her brain, her heart, her instincts, but how is what she’s doing the right thing when she’s hurting someone so much?   
Arianne’s sobs have stopped, but Margaery’s continue on. “This is just-” Arianne says before shaking her head. “I don’t even know what to say.”  
“Ari,” Margaery says pleadingly, reaching out to touch her, but Arianne stiffens and turns to leave.  
Arianne looks back, stares at Margaery for another few seconds. Then, opens her mouth. “WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?” She screams. “I love you!”  
“I’m sorry,” is all Margaery can manage, all she can think, Arianne’s face is swimming before her eyes.   
Arianne takes a deep breath. “Yeah, me too,” she finally says, and walks away from the Quidditch field.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been rather busy and have not been able to update Documented Minor Emotional Breakdowns. This is a short piece that I wrote, just snippets of Margaery's history before her relationship with Sansa started. Let me know what you think. Comments are very very much appreciated, I can't stress that enough. It's what keeps me going. :-D


End file.
